Berserker
The '''Berserker '''is a special infected in RotDN: Energy Strike. It is the first boss infected to be encountered. Description Berserkers are harvested Krogan females who were exposed to a massive dose of radiation. The resulting infection caused them to increase muscular mass and density. Like most infected, Berserkers are mechanically infused together, flesh and bone. However, the Berserker lacks a head. The Berserker's mutated appearance is often frightening and intimidating. There are also tubes connected to it's pelvis and torso. The purpose of those tubes is unknown, but is likely for power or a form of sustenance. The Berserker has a white heavily armored chitin, and in addition comes with a wrist cannon on it's right arm. The left arm however does not have three fingers, and instead has a shape of a mitten. They are often mistaken by Vipers as Andromedons. Evolved Berserker The Evolved Berserker unlike it's counter part has a tan chitin and grey synthetic skin tissue. Unlike the normal Berserker, the Evolved Berserker is less reflective and much harder to spot. Strategy This massive pulsating wall of muscle is nearly indestructible, being able to take many hits from powerful weapons. The Imperials mostly use the Berserker as a tank unit. Like Amalgamates, Berserkers rely on brute force, bashing their enemies with their massive fist and firing it's wrist cannon at targets that cannot be reached. A single hit from a Berserker will instantly kill anything caught in it's punch. They will also attempt to bull-rush at survivors, and throw vehicles and rocks. Like Tangents, the Berserker is arguably a boss fight each time it spawns in the map. It requires a load of teamwork to take it down. It should be noted that players must be ready before attacking it, and once it becomes hostile, the players are in a fight for their lives. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * At least a maximum number of players fighting a Berserker should be twelve or more. Only using a small group of players will deal less damage. * Players should not focus on other infected when a Berserker is present, as they are mainly a distraction. * Close quarters combat is not the best choice for engaging Berserkers. It's best to engage them in the open. * If possible, players can trick a Berserker into bull-rushing into a cliff. This will instantly kill it. * Viper Poison is the best solution when Dealing with Berserkers. This will do continuous damage for a short time. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Tossing vehicles and rocks is a great defense maneuver. Players can use this to their advantage for gaining high ground. This only works forty-five percent of the time. * Take extreme precautions if Meán Fómhair or Raven is present. Both of which can kill a Berserker very easily if skilled enough. * Avoid large open spaces. This will make the Berserker vulnerable to any surprise attacks. * Being the hulking unit in the Empire's armada, the Berserker can withstand substantial firepower, and can be used for distractions while other infected provide as much help as possible. * In the Cairo map, Berserkers are extremely hard to spot due to the dark areas within. This provides the perfect cover for other players. Statistics Strengths * Destroys vehicles and cover easily. * Extremely high health, making it the highest health of any other boss in-game. * Immune to low-power weapons, fire, and melee attacks. * Runs at an incredible speed. * Resistant to Psionic abilities. * Can smash through weak barriers and walls. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to poison, acid and electricity. * Melee attacks have a cool down. * Tossed rocks and vehicles only last temporarily. * The back is a weak point. * Twenty-five percent chance of spawning, making it one of the rarest bosses encountered. * Can be killed off easily by a Repeater. Achievements I. HATE. BERSERKERS! * Kill a Berserker using Firestorm. Car-basher * As a Berserker, toss over ten cars at once in a single match. Absolutely livid * Kill a Berserker using trip mines. Septic Berserker * Toss a Bile Bomb at a Berserker. Bulls-eye * As Chimera, use the Bolt Caster and land a headshot on a Berserker. Tank's fright * As Arkadien, kill a Berserker using Psi Burst. Obsolescence * Defeat a normal Berserker and an Evolved Berserker in the Arena map. The Hulk is out * As Urdnot Bakara, use a shotgun to kill off a Berserker without reloading. Gotcha! * Trick a Berserker to bull-rush into a cliff and fall off the map. Trivia * The Berserker is inspired by SCP-682, which is known as the "Hard-to-destroy Reptile". It's also inspired by the Tank from Left 4 Dead. Themes Category:Bosses Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens